


Personal

by Koumagda



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Unrequited Love, Wanted to try writing in the present tense I guess, dont read if youre expecting a happy ending, i feel like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koumagda/pseuds/Koumagda
Summary: In her rare alone time with Diana, Akko dives a little too deep into Diana’s life than her heart is prepared for.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Personal

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted this while drunk.
> 
> I finished this while crying my eyes out.

Her brunette hair flows downward, just slightly past her middle back and freely like her soul. Like the sun, her eyes glow with excitement and hope, and like the stars at night, they sparkle with a light not many people possess. The heart within her chest beats rapidly, overflowing with emotions and feelings that she lays bear for all to see. With her, there are no secrets, or at least, none that she intentionally tried to hide. On her body, a uniform covers her petite figure, tidy and neat because she’s so proud to be a student at the academy. During her days off, a sloppy outfit adorns her body because since she’s studying far away from home, nobody is here to scold her for wearing only a bra and sweatpants. But no matter how she looks, she’s always fighting for what she wants… unless there seems to be little to no hope. See, she’s not someone who attempts to find the silver lining in everything. She’s someone who gets hurt and gets frustrating, someone who sometimes needs time or motivation to recover and return to being so eccentric. But when she gets serious about something, her demeanor changes completely, and you can’t help but wonder if it’s the same person.

Then, there was another girl. She has clear eyes, blue as the sky, and long, blonde hair that’s like no other. When she walks, her posture is prim and perfect, and the thick locks of hair that curl down her back bounce with every step. Everyone knows her name, and everyone respects her. They turn their heads when she walks through the hall, for no one can ignore how she makes an entrance, her own head held high and proud. She’s a prodigy with knowledge that extends far beyond her years, but she knows she’s not perfect. Always trying to improve herself, she works harder than anyone knows; the hard work happens behind the scenes. There aren’t many people who can consider themselves close to her, so she’s a bit perplexing. Nobody knows too much about her personal life, so if you want to really know her, you have to go directly to the source. She’s a mystery, but that’s alright—all mysteries can be explored and solved. 

Akko Kagari is the open-hearted girl, and most might say that she’s the polar opposite of Diana Cavendish, the admired girl. Since transferring to Luna Nova academy, she has been an utter mess. The day she met Diana was the day she began wanting to go to school everyday, yes, even on the weekends. 

She falls and busts her knees open whenever she so much as catches a tiny glimpse of the blonde, easily getting distracted by her while doing something like running. Diana’s way out of her league, so Akko is still trying to comprehend how their friendship could’ve started. Perhaps it’s the way Diana attempts to help everyone around her the best she can, or maybe it’s how she looks at Akko like the greatest friend in the world is standing right in front of her. Friend. Yes, just a friend.

She’s not really sure whether or not Diana sees her as anything more than that. But it never killed anyone to investigate, so maybe there was a chance. 

Akko takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to calm her nerves. After a few moments, she snaps them open and enters the lecture hall. Class starts a whole hour from now, but Diana always arrives early so that she can work in peace. Now was the only time Akko could really sit and talk with her without the watchful eyes of their classmates and Diana’s two roommates, Hannah England and Barbara Parker. 

“Hey, Diana!” Akko greets with a huge smile plastered across her face.

“Akko.” Diana glances up from her notes at the said girl and sends her a nod of acknowledgement. 

A response like that from Diana Cavendish is one to be proud of. Diana almost never let her studies be interrupted by anyone, not unless it was absolutely an emergency. Eyes glittering with excitement, Akko asks, “Studying?”

“Indeed, but I’ve just finished,” she replies, putting her pen down and closing her book. Once everything is in order, she turns her full attention to Akko. “Do you need any help with today’s homework, or do you just want to talk?”

Akko freezes, hands already shoved deep into her backpack. “Talking is an option?!”

“If you have homework that you have questions about, then no, it is not.”

The two become locked in a stare that holds for at least a minute or two. It’s only broken when Akko decides to zip up her backpack and throw it over her shoulder. “Talk to me.” She waggles her eyebrows and smirks.

“Akko!” Diana scolds, “Go pick that up right now.”

“...Fine.” She gets up and out of her seat to go search for her backpack. Up the stairs she goes, making sure to scan each row of lecture desks for it. It takes her a few moments to locate the bright red bag, and once she does, she trudges back to Diana with it. 

“Thank you,” says Diana. 

“Yeah, no problem…” Akko waves her hand in the air, “...but anyways, I have questions! I dunno if they’re too personal but…” Her eyes avert Diana’s gaze as she asks, “Is that okay?” 

There’s only a little hesitation before Diana says, “Ask away. If I would prefer not to answer something, then I won’t.” 

“Have...” she trailed off almost immediately after speaking. On second thought, there’s no way she can ask her question right off the bat—it’s too personal, way too personal. “Do you like cats?”

“...Yes?” Diana replies slowly, clearly confused as to how this question could be considered too personal, unless there was an underlying meaning. Akko feels a blush creep to her cheeks as Diana’s curious gaze rests upon her being.

“...How about dogs?” 

“Akko, I have two dogs.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to like them,” she shrugs, “Back home, my grandmother has two kittens… and she hates cats!”

With a sigh, Diana shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. Akko finds herself sweating as an uncomfortable silence takes over. She scrambles her brain for a more meaningful question. The last thing she wants to do is make Diana feel like this whole conversation was a waste of time. 

“Anyways, cool!” Akko leans forward in her seat beside Diana and turns her head to look at her. There’s something about Diana that made her heart swell and her eyes water. Her ruby-red eyes trace along every edge of Diana’s face. They traverse from the area just below her ear and along that delicate jawline of hers to the very tip of the chin. The light hits her alabaster skin in a way that makes it shine. Slight bags beneath Diana’s eyes are evident—from all work and no sleep, no doubt—and her complexion is healthy as can be for someone whose work ethic is more intense than their urge to eat or sleep. Diana’s right hand rests delicate fingers on the table while the left is tucked neatly beneath the table on a knee which she wished was hers. Akko could stare at her for hours on end, and that’s just normal for someone so deeply in love. 

“Akko? _Akko._ ” The sound of a voice aside from the one inside Akko’s head caused her to snap out of her thoughts. Diana’s waving of her right hand caught her attention and brought it back to the person she was supposed to be talking to. A small smile spreads itself across Diana’s face as she gently says, “Did you have something else you wanted to ask?”

“Have you ever been in love?” The question pops out of Akko’s mouth, and it makes her feel like a small child who’s just said their first naughty word. Her eyes train themselves on her hands, which rest on the lecture hall desk. A nervous twitch threatens to take over when a pregnant pause occurs. She suddenly becomes heavily aware of the soft ticking of the clock hanging on the wall in front of the room, just above a massive chalkboard.

_Please don’t be in love with somebody else._

Thoughts like that plague her mind. It’s quiet, and Akko isn’t sure what to make of the silence. Her mouth opens as she’s about to laugh the question off as a joke. However, it’s then that Diana replies, “Yes, I have.” 

“Oh.” The pounding of her heart slows to long, heavy thumps against her chest as the small sound leaves her mouth. In that moment, she fights the rush of cold flooding over her body, and Akko mentally screams at the prickly, stabbing feeling rising up from her lower stomach to stop. A part of her wonders who could’ve captured the heart of Diana Cavendish, but another whisper coming from the back of her mind warns that she’s better off not knowing. “Are you…” she gulps, “...still in love?”

Diana closes her eyes momentarily, and the light, rosy pink color that appears on her face causes Akko’s heart to clench. Whoever Diana has feelings for is lucky. “Yes.” When the response enters Akko’s ears, she finds herself burning holes into the table with her eyes.

She would probably define herself as a rather bold person, but she would never have it in her to assume that someone might like her. Who was she to even dare think that someone had feelings for her? It would be far too conceited of her. Thus, Akko rules out the possibility of Diana being romantically interested in her. Besides, who’s to say that Diana even likes girls. Perhaps Akko… wouldn’t stand a chance even if Diana wasn’t in love with someone. The thought tears into her self-esteem, and suddenly, she feels like the smallest thing in the universe, tinier than any mouse or ant.

But curiosity burns within her, and she knows that its temptation is what she regularly gives into.With all her might, she fights back the urge to ask another question, but to no avail.

_No. No. No. Stop. Not again. This time, just listen for once in your damn life._

Like before, her mind is pleading to her not to inquire any further, but the unknown is absolutely irresistible.

_You’re making a big mistake. Stop while you’re ahead, stop before you get in too deep._

_Stop before you let her break your heart._

Again words are falling, tumbling past her lips and spilling out like a waterfall. “Do they love you back?” 

Once she asked, it was too late—there was no going back now. The other girl’s mouth is slightly open in surprise, and Akko tries to gauge what it means. There’s a small pang of regret in her chest, telling her that she really was better off not knowing. The feeling grows into a stabbing pain as she sees a soft, gentle smile grace Diana’s lips. 

Diana lifts her left hand, which had been previously sitting below the table, and shyly covers her face to hide that beautiful smile of hers. Akko’s heart clenches and throbs within her chest. Her stomach twists itself into knots before setting itself on fire. She’s blinking back tears while trying to hold a smile when she sees the sight in front of her. Feelings erupt violently, then crash and burn like paper from within.

Akko lets out a shaky laugh and gives the happiest expression she can possibly force in that moment. Her teeth are shining, and her lips are upturned in a smile.   
  


_You have someone who loves you back, don’t you?_

And Diana doesn’t answer. After all, she doesn’t have to. The ring on her finger does for her.

“Congrats.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fine.


End file.
